


Unsettled

by ritsukumas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Akira Kurusu loves Goro too he just doesn't know :(, Detective Akechi Goro, F/M, Implied Akira Kurusu and Makoto Nijima, M/M, Multi, Other thieves briefly mentioned but the ones tagged actually do stuff, POV Akechi Goro, akeshu - Freeform, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukumas/pseuds/ritsukumas
Summary: "It was a suffocating feeling, and it exhausted him, to say the least."Goro Akechi but he painfully acknowledges the lesser, unfamiliar feelings that stir within him about Akira Kurusu, and how the damned Phantom Thieves piss him off for more reasons than one.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 38





	Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

> It's not edited and no one read it after I typed it in its entirety I'm so sorry in advance

_Jealousy_ didn’t describe Goro Akechi’s feelings properly, nor sit with him right. It wasn’t that he was particularly _jealous_ of the way she had managed to get so close to Akira. It wasn’t that at all. He knew he didn’t have the best track record with keeping that in check, but this was unlike what he was used to.

He tightened his grip on his wrist, sighing gently before letting go and letting his hands fall to his sides. It didn’t matter much, regardless of how close they were. She was inevitably closer to him. It mattered not if she was a year older, it was already an advantage to attend the same school as him, not to mention other business that the Phantom Thieves managed to be sticking their noses into. 

Goro just had to remain patient. Akira didn’t seem to harbour romantic feelings towards her anyway. He always came to Goro’s side whenever he had a chance, after all. It was undeniable loyalty to the detective prince, as sick as it made said detective feel. It was fun at first, but now it made him just feel guilty. 

Akira made Goro feel all sorts of feelings that he wasn’t familiar with.

Regardless though, Goro _hated_ how she looked at him. The way she looked at him, touching him as if it was nothing. It pissed him off. He could do it too, but every time Akira’s hand brushed his… it didn’t matter. The leader of the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t be anything to him soon. These feelings were unnecessary.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing down at the table. He could feel Ann’s prying stare. She had no room to judge him, did she? His intuition told him that much. Her feelings were just as strong as his, but she did express them a bit easier than he did, huh? He could practically hear her nagging already.

It was uncomfortable, sitting across from Akira. He wished it could have been just them, but he would never admit it. Besides, it was more convenient for everyone to work together for the common goal. He leaned back, an attempt to appear less tense. He wanted to disappear in the moment. 

Why was he saddled with such uncomfortable emotions? 

The world around him was always blurred. There was no point in remembering names or faces unless he had to. The Phantom Thieves were the exception, he supposed. He could remember each and every one of their names, not that it was that hard. He could include Sae-san in the mix too if he had put forward another name. Then… _him._ But it wasn’t by choice in regards to the last one. He supposed Kasumi would be mentionable, but nothing outstanding. 

Even then though, the Phantom Thieves were all just blurred identities to the detective prince. He could recognise them if necessary, but it was all muddled trying to look at them. He was too busy to keep up anymore. The rough exterior of Ryuji, the brightness of Ann, the subtly of Yusuke, the serious energy that Makoto exuded, the stand-offish attitude of Futaba, the elegance Haru demonstrated on the daily- hell, even Morgana had his signature look despite being an ordinary house cat in reality. Sae-san and _him_ were in entirely different worlds. 

It was just their damned leader. The only person he could point out despite everything. He could brush it off and say it was because his affiliations with the Phantom Thieves, considering he was the ringleader of it all, but that wouldn’t be honest, and even Goro couldn’t fool himself that much. 

Why did that foolishly messy look mess with him so much? Was it the fact that he gave Goro attention? No, he had plenty of that with the mass media. Was it the conversations they had? No, because no one had stirred these feelings in him before. He just couldn’t place it. No, more like he _refused_ to acknowledge the truth. He had made his own mysteries to solve before, so this outside force managing to eat him from the inside out was terrifying. 

The scariest part was how nervous he was to lose what he had with the thief. _That’s_ why his chest tightened when Makoto placed her hand on his arm or his breath stopped when Ann was comfortable enough. Or even worse when Kasumi or Haru are so close that Goro feels like he’d be sticking his hand into the abyss if he attempted to reach out to Akira. 

It was a suffocating feeling, and it exhausted him, to say the least. 

Speak of the temptresses, Makoto pulling her hand away from Akira’s arm did nothing when Kasumi walked into the cafe. She seemed to be breathing harshly, as if she had ran over. But it didn’t matter. Makoto had moved and Akira was stepping out of the booth to greet her, which she returned with a warm embrace. Goro just looked away again. 

Ann stepped out of the booth, looking over at Goro; he could just feel it. He looked back towards Akira, who seemed to be staring at him. He looked concerned, which Goro felt a tad bit smug about, but also, it just made him even angrier. 

“ _What_?” He spat out, “I would appreciate it if you stopped looking down at me. We have a job to take care of, so don’t just stand around and gawk.” The leader just glanced away, and he could feel the glares aimed towards him. That was fine. He didn’t care about the opinions of anyone, much less of the “honourable” Phantom Thieves. 

‘ _No_ ,’ Goro officially decided to himself, ‘ _I refuse to be consumed by these stressful delusions._ ’ That’s what he would keep telling himself until his job was complete. It was the only thing he needed to focus on. He had one use and one destiny in life; he couldn’t stray from it just yet. Romance was out of the question. 

Despite his promise to himself, not even he could negate the suffocating feeling of seeing Akira holding her hand. It wouldn’t matter soon, but he wished, even if it was a bit selfish, that he could be looked at the same way he looked at her. 

Goro was right. _Jealousy_ didn’t describe how he felt. No, what he was feeling was _envy_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a Goro Akechi kinnie? Yes.
> 
> Was I projecting? The world may never know.


End file.
